


Don't Stand So Close To Me

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drink With Me, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Excessive Drinking, Gay Sirius Black, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Drunk, Remus Lupin decides to rant a little bit to his best friend/crush Sirius Black. They both end up getting emotional.Oneshot/drabble





	Don't Stand So Close To Me

Remus Lupin was drunk. Yeah that's right, you heard that correctly. It was weird and rare and it'd probably end hilariously. Especially because Sirius was drunk too.

"Why can't overly attractive people show some fucking compassion and not stand right next to me in public?" Remus blurted out, and he really did look angry right now too. "I got my Unique Look & Rough Edged Intrigue™ shit going on. But you come and stand too close to me and people start realizing I'm just an economy class werewolf in a nice jacket!"

It's not like he was wrong.

"Keep your poreless HD ass away from me," he finished.

By this point Sirius was emotional and crying.

"I'm sorry."

Yeah uh huh, it was totally about him.


End file.
